


When you're away

by Nekoyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Emotional, Feels, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoyama/pseuds/Nekoyama
Summary: "I'm going to miss you so much!"Asahi pushed Noya back, holding onto his shoulders as Noya wiped his eyes (not that it did much to help). Asahi smiled softly."I'll miss you too but nothing is going to change," Noya looked up at him wide-eyed. "I'd never give you up. Not now. Not ever."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was formally up on old account of mine which I recently gained access to once more and since I have this shiny new account, I didn't need it. But I salvaged some of the better stories from there to post here! Which aren't all Haikyuu!! Shocking. Enjoy!

School was over for the year. Graduation was done and the third years had left. It had been quite a year.

Noya lay with Asahi in the taller brunette's bedroom. Not sleeping, just lying together. Asahi's arm draped over Noya as he held the short teenager close to him. Noya hadn't cried at the graduation like others with friends who were third years. He didn't cry when volleyball practise finished and Suga started crying. He didn't cry on the bus ride back with Asahi whose parents were out of town so they had the place to themselves.

"When do you leave?" Noya asked softly.

"Two weeks."

Asahi was casually running a heads through Noya's hair when he felt the younger teen sigh. "Something wrong?" moving to see Noya's face better.

"Osaka is so far away."

"I guess it is . . ."

Asahi trailed off. The last days of school had crept up so fast that neither of them really came to realise the gravity of their situation. Of what over 500 miles of distance could mean for them.

Noya still didn't cry. He lay and tried to remember every last detail of Asahi. Just in case anything was going to happen.

Noya sighed and Asahi resumed running his fingers through Noya's hair - enjoying the feeling of the thick but soft hair between his fingers.

"I'm going to miss you," Noya mumbled and Asahi was sure he had misheard him.

"Sorry?"

"I'm going to miss you."

Noya sat up and brought his knees to his chest. He looked up at Asahi whose eyes were wet as he looked back sadly before looking back to his knees. "I'm going to miss meeting up with you in the morning. I'm going to miss talking to you at lunch. I'm going to miss phoning you at two in the morning. I'm . . . going to miss receiving your serves in volleyball. I'm going to miss hanging out on the weekend and getting dinner from the café down the street. I'm going to miss you a lot Asahi."

Noya looked towards Asahi who had tears uncontrollably rolling down his facing. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Asahi gathered Noya into a hug and then the younger teen began to cry.

Asahi had only seem Noya cry twice before. Once when he was in first year and he got into a fight and got his nose broken and then at the beginning of that year when Asahi told Noya he was going back to volleyball. It was a strange occurrence that just didn't suit Noya and didn't sit well with Asahi.

Noya clung to Asahi, suddenly crying heavily into Asahi's shoulder. Everything crashing down onto him in a second. They had two weeks to be properly together before Asahi left. Those two weeks wind be gone in the blink of an eye - that was a fact.

"I'm going to miss you so much!"

Asahi pushed Noya back, holding onto his shoulders as Noya wiped his eyes (not that it did much to help). Asahi smiled softly.

"I'll miss you too but nothing is going to change," Noya looked up at him wide-eyed. "I'd never give you up. Not now. Not ever."

Noya smiled through tears and leant into Asahi, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Thank you Asahi."

"No problem . . . Yuu."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at:
> 
> nnnekoyama.tumblr.com


End file.
